


Dinner for two

by annaofthenorthernlights



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaofthenorthernlights/pseuds/annaofthenorthernlights
Summary: On the evening of the great thaw, Anna provides Kristoff with a gallant dinner at his new accommodation. This is about coming home and getting first steps into friendship.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	Dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

> Some feelings... Because I can´t help it getting them together in an innocent way...  
> Hope you enjoy!!! :)
> 
> Word: 2401

So, the villain was thrown overboard and put to the castle jail for the time being.

There had been great cheer and laughter once the party of three plus a reindeer and snowman riding between the animal´s antlers had got down from the boat to get into the harbour on a transport vessel.  
Then, everything happened in a rush over… The moment they descended the boat, people came running up greeting and questioning them with lot of excitement.  
Elsa first talked to Kai, then turned to Anna “I will have to talk to the ambassadors and guests of honour to explain. You will make sure to take a rest before tonight´s dinner, will you?”  
“But Elsa,” Anna intervened, “you need a rest, too.” Elsa waved off and explained, that she would rest later, for sure.  
“All right,” Anna smiled and then gasped, leaning closer to her sister, whispering, “I would like to take care, Kristoff and Sven get a suitable accommodation for the time being. But for that, I will need Gerda´s help. Is that okay with you?” Elsa nodded happily, that was a great idea. She then left towards the castle. The people would not come to close near her, after all she was the queen.

Anna turned to Kristoff, who stood surrounded by some customers from the marketplace. He got questioned on what had happened and he shrugged, not really knowing what to say.  
Anna wanted to step up, hooking herself into Kristoff´s arm kind of protecting him from the friendly attacks. But then a thought struck her mind ´ _you have just kicked your false fiancé overboard and now you go for the next one?_ ´ She felt a bit forlorn and silly. But then, the ice harvester was her friend, was he not? He looked like he desperately needed some help, it was her turn now to step in for him. So, Anna came along and stood next to the man who had raced down the hills with her. “Ah, you must know, it is all rather complicated. We will explain in time, I promise. But will you please excuse us, we all need some rest.”

The chatter ebbed and the people apologetically moved out of the way and smiling they went off.  
Kristoff sighed and glared at Anna “thank you. That was spooky.”  
“Ehem, nearly as scary as Marshmallow on the north-mountain…?” She giggled and then added quickly, “don´t worry, I will show you and Sven a safe place.”

****************

A bit later, Olaf sat on Anna´s bed and looked around in amazement. “Oh Anna, your home is so lovely. I like it.”   
“Glad you do,” Anna smiled at her little friend, “you are welcome to stay with me if you like.”  
“Oh, I don´t know. I promised Sven to come over for a visit.” Olaf mused. “Do you think, Kristoff will stay forever in the stables? Should he not rather be sleeping in a bed like other humans?”

Anna glanced to the window, that gave free sight towards the old stable department and hoped deep inside he would feel comfortable right now.  
She had offered Kristoff a guest room within the castle. But he had been so reluctant, at the end he confessed he rather stay with Sven in the super nice stables, she had just shown to his best friend. Anna had understood that after all the excitement, the man appreciated the solitude with his companion. She than had promised him to come over later with some dinner.

On Elsa´s request Kristoff had been invited to dine with them and the other guests. That was worse to him than her offer of the guest room in the first place. Anna had chuckled, nodding understanding, and had then excused him for the occasion.

Now, she was about to get ready for the evening dinner. As much as she had ever wished to dine with her sister, to be surrounded with people for chatter and laughter, she now felt kind of uncertain of how to feel about all those people seeing her again. She still felt silly, childish of the late event. She had thrown herself at that betrayer´s neck practically publicly. Gossip would rise for sure… But then, she did not want to leave Elsa alone that first evening back at home.

And then, Anna had mused if she should ask Kristoff why he had come back to Arendelle after all. Apparently, he had rushed to help her. Had Olaf been right, that he loved her? She decided to wait for a proper opportunity to talk to him. But not tonight. They all needed to settle in the first place, get a rest and especially no overthrown talking yet.

Olaf liked what he saw.  
Anna had finished dressing. Her light green dress was simple cut, with some traditional embroidery in mix of dark green and black along the front buttons, that run the bodice. The skirt´s bottom seem was embroidered in the same style, just broader stitched. Her hair was combed in a bun, with two braids engulfing the round piece. A green sleeve was stuck decoratively in the right-side braid.  
Together they went downstairs towards the great dining room. Olaf then left, to see Sven.

The dinner was a quite ongoing. Elsa sat at the head of the table; Anna was seated next to her at the top of the right length side. It was all so overwhelming to Anna, although she was exhausted from all the happenings of late. She would enjoy so much sitting next to her sister daily from now on.  
Next to Anna sat Lord _Dubois of Bourgogne_. He was kind, with a fatherly way of conversation. Lord Dubois had offered to take Prince Hans back to the Southern-Islands, as they lay on his way back home. Elsa and Anna had thanked him for taking care of that misfortunate topic.  
Before desert was served, Anna leaned in a bit closer to Elsa with a questioning look. Elsa looked puzzled, then understood. She smiled and nodded with her head for Anna to leave.  
Anna quietly said goodbye to her table neighbour and got up. She nodded in the round and then left silently.

Once out of the dining hall, she hurried up towards the kitchen. It was not uncommon for her to show up there. Olina, the cook, had been informed before by Gerda, of the princesses´request for the night. So, when Anna stood in the door, two baskets with food, dishes, and cutlery service were already packed and ready for her to pick up. Nobody would say a word or question her doing for tonight.

*******************

Kristoff was laying cosily against Sven´s body. The animal had dozed off, after he had been offered a giant bucket of carrots that was delivered by a stable boy. Apparently ordered by the princess personally. The haystack in the corner had been multiplied as well and the water barrel freshly refilled. It was a nice place, dry, warm, and clean. What more could he ask for?

At this very moment, a kicking noise against the door startled him from his musing. Then a soft nock, the door opened slightly, and an auburn head peeped through, grinning “hello, disturbing?”

Kristoff pushed up from his position, unwillingly nudging Sven with his elbow. The reindeer startled up from the ground so fast that Kristoff nearly tipped over backward. Regaining his composure just as fast, he easily cleared his throat, “no, all fine. Please come in.”

Sven had already skipped over to Anna and pranced around, showing his happiness seeing her.

“I must say,” Anna chuckled, stroking Sven´s chin, “this is certainly a far more natural greeting than over there.” She nodded her head towards the castle.

“Why am I glad to have stayed out of that…?” Kristoff remarked with a grin and stepped closer to give Anna a hand with her bringing in the baskets. “Have you kicked the door just before?” he asked. “Yes, I thought it was loose and I could just push it with my foot. But it didn´t move so I still had to free a hand.” Anna shrugged and then explained, “oh yes, that´s your dinner. I hope you like it. I guess the cook has put in enough, hopefully.”  
Kristoff stared at the baskets in front of his feet and asked, “but you got something to eat already, did you? Who do you think should eat that all up?”  
“I thought you must be starving by now, so I wanted to make sure you get the best share of it!”  
“Thank you,” Kristoff meant it because his stomach did rumble since a while, “that´s very considerate. Must you go back immediately, or can I offer the princess a … seat in the strow?” He gestured with a generous move towards the stables, where Sven had laid himself back down in the corner.

Anna grinned and then laughed, feeling so comfortable and honestly welcomed. “Oh yes, that would round up the evening just perfectly, thank you!” She followed Kristoff´s gesture and went over to the strow and plopped herself down into the golden bed. She patted Sven´s neck behind her, adjusted her skirts shifting around and then sat straight, ready to be a good company.

“Where is Olaf,” Anna looked around wondering where the little fellow had gone. “Oh, he went back to your room. He said that he had never seen a bed so comfy in his entire life and couldn´t wait to go get a good sleep. Honestly, how long has he actually lived?” Kristoff chuckled and grabbed the baskets, then placed himself opposite from Anna.  
“True,” Anna sighed, “but I´m so happy we have him here.” Kristoff nodded, reassuring gently, “yes, he is unique.”  
Going through the immense food offer before him he whistled, glaring at Anna in amazement. “Okay, that´s provision for a week. How long do you want to jail me up in here?”

Anna stared shocked. _´He felt imprisoned´._ No, that´s not what she had meant it to be… Panic rose within her and tears shot to her eyes.  
Kristoff noticed her face going white and eyes filling with tears. Oh no, what had he said? “Anna are you, all right? What is it?”  
“Is it so terrible for you to be here in town, at the castle´s environment?” She whispered, facing down, and fiddling with the fabric of the skirt with her fingers.   
Kristoff´s heart skipped for a moment. She worried for his well-being and thought he didn´t like it here… How fond he was of her. She was so honest, so selfless. “No, Anna. I´m grateful to be here. That you let me stay in here with Sven and don´t rush me to sleep in a room I could not identify with right now. I was kidding about being jailed up, okay?” He tilted his head to get a glance at her face.   
Anna looked up slowly when he was about to speak. She smiled uncertain of how to respond and then smiled at him, “you´re welcome. This place is yours for as long as you like.”   
Kristoff sighed relieved to have her smiling again, “thanks. Sounds great to me. Besides, I could not go anywhere far for the time being. I will have to reorganise my stuff.”   
Anna gasped, put a finger up as to mark the importance, “about that! Thanks for the reminder. Don´t worry, it´s all organised. Kai will take care of that. But we need an exact and clearly detailed list of all your belongings and supplies, that go along with the sled.” She started fiddling around in one of the baskets and pulled out a bundle of papers and pencil. “There, will you please set the list till tomorrow morning? That´d be great!” Anna beamed and laid the paper and pen next to Kristoff on the floor.   
The man looked back and forth from her to the paper. “Are you serious?” he gasped. “You shouldn´t…”   
“I promised you, forgotten? I would have totally understood if you had just walked off. But to be honest, I was so glad and thankful for your coming along. What would I have done without you?” Again, Anna´s eyes got moisty, but she composed herself, clearing her throat, adding conspiratorially “but still I understand it was Sven´s idea, right?” She winked and then put a sheepish smile, pulling up her shoulders giggling.   
“Yes, absolutely, it was!” Kristoff laughed and waved a hand in defence.   
“But now,” Anna nodded seriously to the baskets, “you should really do yourself some good and start eating, please.” 

Kristoff had insisted she should have a little share, otherwise he´d feel foolish eating all alone. As she hadn´t had any desert yet, Anna gladly granted his wish and helped herself with some nuts and another glass of wine. Then she checked the _sweets_ basket and cried out joyfully discovering some chocolate cake.   
Kristoff tried not to stuff impolitely, but the diverse ingredients were delicious and so multiplied he could hardly decide where to start and how much he should enjoy. As he hadn´t eaten a lot the last days in the first place, he felt full very soon.   
He rubbed his stomach and sighed contentedly. “Thank you so much. I think I have not eaten so well, since… I even can´t remember haven eaten so well ever before.”   
“Don´t tell me you would not enjoy a vast food feast at your family´s place?” Anna laughed, but then gasped and stared at Kristoff.   
He had not noticed still caressing his belly. “No, that´s all wonderful. Berries, mushrooms, and sorts, you know. But I still indulge from that delicacy you know.” “Kristoff. Your family.” Anna put her hands to her chest, “don´t they need to know that we´re all fine and things have turned out to the best?”   
Now Kristoff looked at her, grinning, “I think, they already know… But if you like, I will take you up there again as soon as I can. So, you will tell them personally okay? But no, maybe that´s a bad idea. I mean, they will surely love to see you again… Only, you never know what they are up to the next time you meet them… you know?” He looked kind of apologetical and then uncertain not to scare her off. 

Anna smiled, shrugging she mused, “well, what if we just roll with it….?” 


End file.
